six numbers
by CM-bitches
Summary: the team head to alabama where a unsub is using a strange method of chosing which victims to torture!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"_Help, help, I don't know if he's following me, help, he's got... lots of... he's got lots of...girls... captive...help me please!" a girl managed to say before she collapsed. She was covered in bruises and she was famished, by the look of it she hadn't had any food in her for days. And that's just what the bus driver could see._

"Looks like you're going to Alabama superheroes! Rebecca Gonzalez has been missing out of Montgomery, Alabama for 2 years. She was abducted on 13th October 2011 and yesterday she walked out in front of a bus, she managed to tell the driver that he had other girls hostage before she passed out." Garcia said standing in front of the team who were gathered around the round table looking at the photos on their tablets, Reid looking in his file!

"2 years!" Prentiss said in disbelief of how long she had been missing.

"Erm yes, the bus driver is in the local police station, I asked the police you wait until you get there before they interrogate him."

"Ok wheels up in 30!" hotch said as he dismissed the team.

On the plane

"Ok let's go over the case!" hotch said as the team began to gather in a small circle type shape in the jet.

"Rebecca had been missing for 2 years so they must have had an isolated location where she was kept!" Reid began

"Rebecca said that he had more girls there so he's obviously done this before, get Garcia to look at women found dead in the Alabama in the last 3 years, it's possible Rebecca wasn't the first also he isn't gonna be able to keep alot a girls in there for as long as Rebecca, in the end there gonna get tired of their repeating life style and fight back!" Prentiss added

"ok so when we get there, Morgan I want you and Dave to interview the victim, Reid you and jj go to the latest crime scene and Prentiss your with me, setting up in the local pd!" hotch said as they began getting ready for landing.

At the hospital

"Hi Rebecca I'm SSA Morgan and this is my college SSA Rossi, don't worry were not here to hurt you, were the FBI we just want to ask you a few questions." Morgan said as they walked into the room Rebecca was in

"Agent David Rossi?" Rebecca asked as she looked up at Rossi

"Ye that's me!" Rossi said, confused as to how this girl knew his name!

"Your niece... Addison talks about you and how you gonna come save us!"...

To be continued

Here's the start hope you like how I've started it. I was thinking we could call it number six? Dunno let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do you know my niece?" Rossi asked

"She was there when I left she said you and your team would find us. I got away ran here as fast as I could. Bad guy was ugly and fat he said all he wanted to do is have sex with us. Addison told him no, he beat her then raped her. Poor girl never had a chance, that's when it started to get to me he didn't touch me. For the life of me I can't figure out why?" Rebecca told then.

Morgan got a call "excuse me" he walked out answered the phone "hello" he said in his deep sexy voice.

Morgan pov

"Yes doll face I have some test here you will like wait a minute shut the front door paint me a Derek Morgan" she said excited.

I laughed "What is it baby girl?"

"Rossi has niece and tell us about her. Any way she was in school up until a month ago. She had a grant wait Rossi is rich he could paid her way through school" she expressed.

"Garica your getting off of the tracks here please don't make me spank you?!" I said

"Please Morgan I would like try that out. Yeah after that the road goes cold, sorry I couldn't be anymore help. Bye baby" she hung up.

Then my phone buzzed again "Morgan Dave can't work this case he's to close to it" he said

"I agree gotta go" I exhaled.

"Morgan I know I can't work this case, I am to close to it. Addison is all I have besides this job, her parents didn't want her so I took her in. She's my daughter I love her, I know can't go out into field not with my emotions they way they are. Come hell or high water I'm going to find him he's not going to last very long" he said getting in the truck.

Metal note never piss Dave off!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dave I understand you want to stay on the case but we have to follow protocol, if we don't they'll shut the unit down, Strauss is already on our backs!" Morgan said to Dave in the corridor

"Morgan please, I'm not scared of Strauss, ill sweet talk her round!" Rossi replied walking back into Rebecca's room.

"Rossi I'm just following protocol!" Morgan said as he followed Rossi into he room, Rebecca sat back listening to them shouting at them!

"Oh because you always follow protocol don't you Morgan, because telling you aunt her daughter, your cousin, is dead, when you cleverly deduced she was alive, is following protocol isn't it Derek!" Rossi said shouting at Derek, "I... Derek I didn't mean that Derek!" Rossi realised what he had just said and began to think Morgan was right.

"That's not fair Rossi, you know I had to do that... that's..." Morgan began before stopping himself and storming out!

"MORGAN!" Rossi shouted after him, "do you mind if I go after him? He... will you be ok?" Rossi asked Rebecca

"When can I go home?" Rebecca asked

"Erm what?" Rossi said not sure he'd heard her right.

"When can I go home?" she asked again

"I'll check with the doctors on my way back." Rossi said walking out, a little confused.

"Don't Rossi, just don't, I need some time!" Morgan said as he saw Rossi walking towards him

"Derek, its...I...I know it was wrong but it's just ad-"Rossi began

"ye Addison is all you got, she's everything to you, I get it, and my aunt was everything to me and that's why I had to lie to her and I get you want to stay on the case to help Addison but-" Morgan began

"Well you weren't meant to be working Cindy's case but we let it pass because we knew you were the best person, you knew her better than anyone!" Rossi said

"I guess finding Cindy was my way of saying sorry!" Morgan said as a tear began to form in the corner of his eye.

"To say sorry?" Rossi questioned, "What happened?"

"Well I was the one who suggested going to...!" Morgan said looking at the ground, playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Come on Derek, you can't kid a profiler Derek, you should know that!" Rossi said looking over at Derek, "what happened?" Rossi asked

"I... it's nothing Rossi!" Morgan replied edge away from Rossi slightly

"Your moving away from me, you're a profiler, tell me what you think that's telling me!" Rossi replied

"Ye, ye, the subject is making me uncomfortable, but isn't that understanding Rossi, I mean were talking about my cousin who was kidnapped by Malcolm ford, she lived with his torture for years, to protect her kid!" Morgan replied

"Derek I want you to know you can trust me, anything you tell me is between us, it's got nothing to do with the case so there's no need for me to pass it on!" Rossi told Morgan

"One weekend when... Carl... erm he took me to the cabin and I asked if... if I could take... could take Cindy, and he said... _sure it's more fun with more people_!"...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time on six numbers "One weekend when... Carl... erm he took me to the cabin and I asked if... if I could take... could take Cindy, and he said... sure it's more fun with more people!"...

"I understand what you are going through its not easy if there close to you. You love your niece I get it I really do, Hotch is not gonna let you do this own your own." Morgan said

"I know that sorry for getting into your business. Your right though Hotch won't me let in on this case" Rossi sighed.

Addison pov

I wanna go home. Then I saw some one that I would never see again "hello Addison I met your uncle nice now it's time for you to pay come ryan" I tried to fight them off, but i couldn't he was too strong and she, she just stood there laughing

I'm oozing with anger will pushed me into this room that's were I saw Sarah sitting there with no emotion on her face.

"Oh by the way I know your uncle is looking for you I saw him today. He looked rather HOTT" she expressed.

I struggled "don't go near him or his team I'll kill you my self whore"

"Don't worry he'll be dead before the day is over, now Ryan you know what to do?" She sighed he nodded.

"I'll have all of them eating out of palm of my hand bye now I got work to do" she left.

"Come on bitch" he grabbed my hair pulled me to him.

POlice department

Rossi & Morgan walked into PD "Rossi can I have word?" Hotch asked

"Dave your very close to this case" he said.

"Yes I know Aaron but"

"No buts Dave"

"Hotch just let me help with profile" Hotch nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"If anyone asks your retracing her last steps to help!" hotch said

"Understood!" replied Rossi smiling as Rossi patted him on the back and walked over to Reid and JJ to see what they had found.

"So?" asked hotch

"there's not much to tell it's a country road that leads to nowhere, it's almost like she was dropped off there, we looked around on the off-road tracks and there's no life in sight!" replied JJ

"Nothing, these are highly organised unsubs they wouldn't just let a victim get away!" Morgan said confused

"Morgan what did you and Dave find?" asked hotch

"Nothing much, she was too traumatised to speak, we tried but she just went into complete shock!" Morgan replied

"There was one thing I noticed, well two, when me and Derek were..." Rossi stopped to clear his throat "when we were... arguing... erm... she was smiling as if she was enjoying the conflict between us!" Rossi said

"That doesn't make any sense!" Reid said, "A victim that had gone through the torture she had would be afraid and it would definitely trigger memories!"

"There's something not right about this whole case!" Prentiss commented

"What about if me and Prentiss go to the hospital to interview Rebecca?" JJ suggested, "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to men about what happened!"

"Good idea, you too head over there now, we've got no other leads!" hotch said

"You'll have a job, she's discharged herself!" Rossi said as JJ and Prentiss were about to walk out.

"What? Why would she want to leave the hospital?" hotch asked more confused than ever!

"I'll ring Garcia and get her address!" Morgan said taking his phone off the gadget belt.

"Hey bay girl!" Morgan said as Garcia picked up the phone

"Why... Derek why... I have been sat in this office waiting for a call and you left me here for 2 hours! Why do you leave me like this?" Garcia asked, joking around with Morgan

"Well I am sorry momma; you'll have to spank me when I get back!" Morgan replied

"I'll shall keep you on that now what can I do you for?" Garcia asked still laughing at Morgan's comment!

"I need Rebecca's address and fast sugarplum!" Morgan replied

"Baby, my fingers don't know the meaning of slow, last known address 393 Cessna drive, you impressed by my speed?" Garcia played

"Not sure maybe next time I'll have to call Kevin!" Morgan teased

"Why do you hurt me?" Garcia said

"Oh sorry baby, I didn't realise you were in so much pain! Ha-ha, Morgan out!" he said before he hung up! "393 Cessna drive." Morgan shouted as he walked back into the room.

"Well we'll get going!" Prentiss said grabbing the SUV keys from the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ pov

"Hey have you heard?" Prentiss asked as she got in on the drivers side.

"Heard what? Is it about Rossi having a niece yes I have heard. Reid told me all about it and more" I explained.

"Why would Rebecca run away unless she has something to hide?" I asked Prentiss.

"Your right she's hiding something, okay let's go" she expressed.

I knocked on the door someone open the door "hello?"

"Yes here the FBI" I showed her my badge "does a Rebecca Gonzales live here?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am your looking her" she said opening the door for us to come in.

This is creepy "ma'am I'm agent Prentiss this agent Jareau we would like to ask you some questions if that's ok?" Prentiss told her.

"Yes how do you know Addison Rossi?" I asked the first question.

"I like I told the other agents he wanted to have sex with all of us. Addison told him no, he beat her up and raped her" she says but she's looking awefully calm for my taste.

"Do you mind coming down to the station we have a sketch artist coming?" Prentiss asked

"Sure" Rebecca told us.

But her whole body language change I don't like this girl she's trouble. Reid has good read on people so I'm hoping that he will help.

Back at the station

Reid pov

"Put her ingratiation room one, Reid you read her body language" Hotch said I nodded.

"Agent Morgan right?" She asked

"So who is your new friend here, where's agent Rossi at?" She asked

Her body language change when she saw Morgan she looks like she won the game "he went out for a few minutes" I said looking at the mirror glass.

Hotch and Rossi are watching us "do you want something to eat?" I asked she nodded.

I looked at her I sized her up in one second, she's a odd duck I went outside to find Hotch standing there waiting on an answer "there's no Doubt in my mind she's our unsub when she seen Morgan come her body language changed she was lying before now she's taughting us" I said Hotch nodded.

"This is just weird to me she has us going on a wild goose chase, ... Maybe that's it we've been to distracted with her not with her victims I don't know how she did one 180 on Morgan & Rossi. Then she tried to do a 360 on JJ & Prentiss. I read her like a book taughting us she has Addison she's making her pay right now" Reid told them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"She's seems to take pleasure in telling us details of 'what happened to her'!" Reid said  
"Why are you trying to say Reid?" Morgan asked  
"I think all the details she's given us are true!" Reid replied  
"Ok we need to go in with a different strategy!" Hotch said  
"Let me go in, ill play the tough guy routine, she's obviously the dominant one so she won't be too happy if a man goes in telling her what to do!" Morgan suggested  
"Ye and especially a handsome man that's been flirting with her since we met her!" Rossi joked  
"That ended when the sick bitch started speaking!" Morgan replied trying to defend himself from Rossi's comment! Morgan opened the door and walked into the room!  
"Are you her to let me go, I haven't had much sleep in the past 2 years!" Rebecca replied innocently!  
"Ok let's cut the crap!" Morgan said banging his fists in the table, shocking Rebecca, "we know your our unsub and not a victim so why don't you tell us where your victims are being kept and we can move on from this whole 'victim' thing!"  
"I don't know what your talking about!" She said making her voice quiver.  
"Lift your top up and show us your back then, if you have nothing to hide!" Moran said sitting down on the chair across from her!  
"I... Why do... I" Rebecca had nothing to say.  
"Well that's the quietest you've been since you 'escaped'" morgan said teasing her, letting her know his authority! "Rebecca your a smart girl, well you must have been to pull all this off! You know all to well that your not getting out of here!"  
"A man would come down and rape me every night and beat me!" Rebecca said "and now your accusing me of doing I to other girls!"  
"Thanks!" Morgan said getting up and starting to walk out!  
"Wait what where you going, I tell you a bastard raped me every night and you just walk away!" Rebecca said standing up and throwing the chair across the room!  
"CALM DOWN!" Morgan shouted across the room, "NO YOU SEE HE NEVER DID THEM THINGS TO YOU, YOU SAT AND WATCHED HIM DO IT TO OTHET GIRLS! In the hospital you told me he would rape different girls on different nights and not in a particular order, we were just waiting for you to slip up! Now if you lift your top is you will find no bruises or scars from his so called torture, because no one did anything to you, you didn't need to abuse yourself on that part of your body because you thought it would not be seen! But there was one flaw in your plan, you didn't expect the BAU to come on the case! Now I'm going to go and ill be back when you've calmed down and are ready to tell me where your sick son of a bitch partner is keeping the real victims!" Morgan said slamming the door and he stormed out!


End file.
